The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A scan ticket is a set of scan settings for scanning a document. The scan settings dictate how a document is to be scanned by a scan device. Some (or all) of the final scan settings in a scan ticket may be default settings that a user does not modify when the user creates a scan job, which includes the scan ticket. Non-limiting examples of scan settings include contrast, resolution, color, scale, orientation, and simplex/duplex printing.
For many users, selecting a scan ticket for a particular scan job is not easy. Many users do not understand how each setting would affect the final scan result. Even if a user finalizes the scan settings for scanning one type of document (e.g., text documents), if the user then desires to scan a photograph, then the user must learn a new set of scan settings for scanning the photograph in a desired manner. Typically, scanning a text document requires different settings (and thus a different scan ticket) than scanning a photograph.
To compound the problem, in an enterprise environment where users may have access to multiple scanners, different scanners typically have different capabilities. For example, one scanner may have a higher resolution capability than other scanners. As another example, one scanner may be capable of scanning in color while other scanners only scan in black and white. Thus, scanning a document on one scanner may require a different set of scan settings than scanning the document on another scanner in order to achieve the same (or similar) desired outcome.